cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina/@comment-1952385-20170330064617/@comment-1952385-20170330090116
@Uoi100 Cool you stopped them getting a boost care to explain how that helps against a lot of the current decks where the boost is not really needed such as in neo nectar (not sure how meta they are in the larger scale of things but they were the first thing that came to mine) where by the time you can use this card their front row rearguards can already be in the range of 40k without boosting or the simple fact that they can still get all three attacks off so even if they don't have the kick to hit VG they have two very tasty front row rear guards to smack upside the head seeing as with SV your front row usually has grade 2s so unless they have nothing but grade 1s and even then it's a trigger away from hitting anyway unless you picked those to lock and unless going to go into a messiah G unit which means A you have to run them in either build which isn't always the case more so with Deletors since if they do go into a stride play it's gonna be the Big E for game and Vaders depending on the build rarely stride as their play makers are grade 3 vg skills B you need to have the cards to stride that turn which while not a massive issue can come up fairly often when you have guard multiple high power attacks a turn and C requiring you to have the payola to afford said Messiah G units which lets be honest aren't exactly Crossray cheap as for Glendios and Zodiac congrats you found a single very rarely played(We have nearly 100 LJ players in my city alone 40 of which play SV and I can think of only one that runs that version if I take the national base into account that number rises to maybe 5 as far as I know and I know pretty much every Vanguard player in my country) deck 2 Ok so if they are using Messiahs depending on their board you just helped them even more by giving them up to three cards to unlock for their own effects such as a fair few of their preferred attacking units which unlock their cards to gain power vs each other or vs their own subclan sure it helps 1 turn if that and depending on the current state of the game you may have no units to lock to begin with I know Deletors prefer the front line lock and Vaders prefer the triangle (still prefer entropy pyramid lock as a term) but more so with Vaders they can and will do a full board lock to cycle shifts back into the deck and if you do have units to lock if you are Vaders playing against Deletors you are now in the position no backrow more likely than not deleted vanguard and very possibly locked front row so you are effectively stun locked by your own stupidity and at best you can attack their rearguards maybe and most Deletor builds I have played against prefer having G3s in the front if they don't have the dynamic duo in the front so you can't even run them over 3 I didn't say they had a good grade 2 engine(though I did make a rather insane board with Punishments when I was grade locked G assited each turn got nothing for 5 turns straight somehow all of my grade 3s ended up at the halfway mark or lower in my deck but that was sheer dumb luck) but if you have a PG in hand to stop the Seabreeze(provided they are running one because they are getting more and more rare as time goes on so less and less players I have seen have them) you force them to make a board as they can't win the attrition game of guarding against three attacks a turn while only responding of one of their own against mirage decks you don't have the best options, to begin with given you are effectively playing a game of ultimate price the devoid card it can be done but it requires more headaches and pain than needed so yes sitting at grade 2 is a better option even with decks that have no real ability to abuse it or really make use of it other than Mobius Breath with two niobium and three lanthanum on board( which is the vanguard version of having 4 Descendant's Path out while playing eldrazi tron and your top 4 reveals are 2 versions of Emrakul and 2 Ulamogs so Magic Christmas Town and a pot of gold) which is not exactly the greatest card in the world